villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Patterson (Bloody Homecoming)
Mrs. Patterson is the main antagonist of the 2013 slasher film Bloody Homecoming. She was a teacher who was having an affair with one of her students. After her lover burns to death, she blames the group of kids that were with him that night and pursues them dressed in firefighter gear. She is portrayed by Rae Latt. Biography Mrs. Patterson taught at Winston High School and was married to the principal. Though the marriage was rough, as the principal was sexist and would cheat on her. While tutoring a handsome senior jock named Billy Corbin, Mrs. Patterson fell in love and the two began an affair. On the side, however, Billy was dating another student named Annie Morgan. One month later and on the night of Homecoming, Billy tries to charm Annie into having sex with him, but she refuses. Feeling angry, Billy tries to rape Annie, but Annie's friend Loren comes to her rescue and bashes Billy in the head and locks him in the janitor's closet. While trying to get out, Billy knocks over some candles and ends up burning to death. Despite the backlash the school got, neither Loren or any of the other students are charged. Three years after Billy's death and nearing the next Homecoming celebration, Mrs. Patterson plots her revenge. She steals and sharpens the school's spirit baton and steals the janitor's firefighter gear. Annie, still traumatized by the incident, stays home from school, and the next day, Mrs. Patterson pursues her at her house and kills her. With Annie dead, Mrs. Patterson targets the rest of the group on the night of Homecoming, eventually ending when she kidnaps Loren and brings her to a room full of the corpses of her dead friends. She reveals herself, explains her motives, and pours gasoline on all the bodies. Before she can light a match, however, Jaclyn smacks her in the head with a flashlight. The two wrestle over the flashlight while Loren works to escape her binds. Mrs. Patterson is able to overpower Jaclyn and nearly beat her death with the flashlight, but Loren tackles her and she ends up being impaled on the spirit baton and supposedly dies. However, some time after, Loren and Jaclyn are attending a graduation ceremony, when someone in a graduation gown slips the spirit baton out of their sleeve and follows them into the school. List of Victims *1: Annie Morgan | Impaled through the skull with sharpened baton. *2: Robby | Stabbed through the chest with baton. *3: Nora Stanley | Stabbed in the eye with baton. *4: Wade Scott | Suffocated with balloon. *5: Cassie Heron | Decapitated with crown. *6: Karl Clements | Stabbed in the stomach with baton. *7: Steve Stein | Crushed inside of the bleachers. Attempted *The Janitor | Stabbed in the neck with the spirit baton; survived? *Jaclyn Baker | Knocked out, nearly beaten to death with flashlight; survived. *Loren Gregory | Knocked out, tied up; survived. Gallery Pattersonfireman06.png|Patterson dressed as a firefighter. Pattersonfireman05.png|Patterson reveals herself. Pattersonfireman02.jpg|Patterson stalking. Pattersonfireman04.png|Patterson slitting Cassie's throat. Trivia *The ending could imply two things. **Mrs. Patterson survived somehow. **Someone wants to avenge her death. Category:Adulterers Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Burglars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful